Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to winter tires, and in particular to a winter tire capable of improving driving performance on snow and ice.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-001120 discloses a winter tire that includes a tread portion provided with a continuously extending central rib and a plurality of blocks with holes for installing a stud pin.
Unfortunately, such a winter tire as disclosed in the above document would have less traction available on snow and ice due to the central rib that does not contribute to increase snow-shearing force. Furthermore, there is room for improvement on arrangement of the holes for installing a stud pin in the winter tire disclosed in the above document.